Power distributions systems such as the North American power grid can be subject to many anomalies that degrade the quality of the power generated. For example, such anomalies may include transients, harmonics, black outs, brown outs, voltage surges, voltage sags, and other anomalies may occur that can adversely effect sensitive electrical loads. For example, many merchants that sell products on the Internet make use of large server banks that not only need clean power, but need to be protected from outages that might adversely affect the ongoing sales transactions.